Infectious
by Whimsical-Kronik
Summary: 'In other news, there has been numerous reports and sightings of 'flesh-eating people.' Scientists are studying from a blood sample that has been given from subject' Zombies? I thought they only existed in movies.. Warnings, horror, romance, tragedy, minor and major character death, gore, the such. Rated M, bros. Oh, did I mention pairings? Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor Hetalia characters.  
Warnings: Rated M for blood, gore. Major and Minor Character death... Hello? Zombies - 'Flesh-Eating Human, Living Dead, Infected' - eat humans.

Face-Family. Eventual pairing are eventual, such as AmeriPan, PruCan. Other pairings will be mentioned.

* * *

Two teenagers, stuck outside because of 'Spring Cleaning.' They didn't have money, nor the keys to the car, they couldn't just walk to a favourable destination because they lived in the suburbs. So they just sat outside, grumbling, though enjoyable since it wasn't humid out. Slight breezes whizzed by, causing strands of hair to defy gravity. It was so nice out.

The two watched children play in their yards, some played out onto the street. Street hockey. Alfred and Matthew would always join for a game, but not today. The two were just dead beat tired. They haven't eaten yet, and they were tired. Just how awesome could this get? So the two just sat on the steps, basking in all the heat the sun could give.

A small child holding a hockey stick came up to the gates, "Hey, Alfred, M.. Matthew, wanna play?" Matthew was grateful that the boy got his name on the first try, for that, he got up and walked to the gates. Alfred groaned and got up, too. It was usually two against five when they played, since they had much more skills.

The petite blond grabbed a hockey stick to someone who wasn't gonna play this round. The older blond just grabbed one that was laying on the ground unattended. Alfred chose to be in the middle, giving the other team a chance to take the ball away.

The group were all smiles and giggles, it was a fun match. Children were laughing because one kid had managed to trip over Alfred, cause many curses to spew out of his mouth.

It was then Alfred decided to call for a time, he walked up to Matthew who stood at the sides awkwardly. "Kay, Mattie, bro. We're gonna win this match, kay? Awesome. You see those kids over there?" Alfred pointed to two larger boys, who were the defence. "You're gonna distract them while I get the score, alright, bro? If that doesn't work out, you know the drill" It wasn't really a brilliant plan, but it always worked. The children group was looking at the two blonds suspiciously, like a hawk getting ready to snatch it's prey.

Matthew got ready into position and waited til the right time. He was a great player, planning to get a scholarship from playing- since he was the star player at his high school.

It was about 3pm when their fathers decided to walk outside, lugging two boxes each. This caused the boys to look over to see what's happening.

Alfred walked up to the gate, stopping the game. Matthew followed. "Are we moving or something? What's with the boxes?" The neighbours next door walked out to call in their children, as well as the other parents. This was just too weird. People were getting ready for something. The neighbours on the other side laughed.

"You guys watched the news, too?" he laughed, holding his wife's hand.

The Englishman looked over and nodded, putting the boxes in the back of his car. "Why is there no reason to believe it? You guys go pack a bag of clothes. We have to leave immediately."

The husband, Jordan Oscar, laughed bitterly, watching his son slowly being left alone. "There's no way that's possible. It's just the tv demanding more attention." Demanding what kind of attention? Alfred and Matthew sighed walking into the house, they wanted to know what was going on. They listened intently to the fading talking of the television. '_-scientists are testing samples of the blood of the de..._' was all they heard before they reached their room.

"I.. I wonder what's going on.." a soft-spoken voice mumbled, breaking the silence in the room. Alfred sat up from his spot on the floor. He gave his little brother a grin. "... What is it..?" though unsure, Matthew still asked.

The grin was getting bigger on Alfred's face. "Let's go find out." He stood up in a dash and grabbed Matthew's hand before going to the stairs. He could hear the sounds of metal clicking together, and doors opening and closing.

"Arthur! What is that?" They heard their papa say, "Why would you even take that? It's a dangerous weapon.." Matthew and Alfred looked at each other with confused faces.

"Weapons?" Alfred whispered. Matthew nodded.

"Why not, Francis? It's for our safety. We could use these! Our sons, they could learn."

"Non! They are vile!" By now, the two were creeping downstairs, the peered from the stairs down the hall into the kitchen; where their fathers were. A light gasp from Matthew was heard. The two snapped their heads from each other to look at the boys on the stairs. Arthur had three guns out in the open and Francis had his hands in his pockets.

Alfred stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's going on?" he pleaded. Francis gave a long sigh.

Arthur looked over at Francis, "They're going to find out someway.." the Englishman nodded before looking at his sons. "Mes fils, according to the news channel, there 'as been many reports and sightings of 'flesh-eating humans.'" Both boys stood there, shocked.

Alfred broke out into smiles, "Sweet! There's zombies? Fuck yeah! My time to shine!" Alfred fist pumped, before looking over his choice of weapons. It wasn't much, though his dad did have a small pile due to having advantages to being a policeman. Matthew looked down. Zombies..

"I thought... I thought they only existed in movies, though." Francis looked over at his young child before wrapping him in a hug. The French blond kissed his forehead before telling him to pack a few things. Matthew complied, bringing Alfred with him. "Y- You do know... This is real life..? N- Not just some game..?" Matthew said.

Alfred looked over at him with a big smile, "Oh. Yeah! Of course I know it's real life! This is all I ever dreamed about! A zombie apocalypse! Starring Alfred F. Jones, featuring family! I've been _so_ ready for this day."

* * *

This is just a prologue, the rest of the story will be first person, and hopefully much longer. POV's will jump from chapter to chapter. I'm not satisfied with the shortness of this chapter, but I don't want to give anything away. Hope you have enjoyed reading, now would you please leave a review? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months later

The four of us walked our way into an abandoned cabin we have spotted from the road. Well, I spotted it because I was awesome enough to be a look out for survivors. We had managed to find three people, but they were headed east, my group was heading north. We insisted that we go with them, but they also insisted that they didn't want to be a bother to us. Which I found was unbelievable.

They were also headed where we were going, but they had to make a pit stop to find cousins. I hoped they were okay. It was just three people. Three awesome people. I wouldn't dare forget the petite small boy with awesome samurai skills; Honda Kiku. He was Japanese, little to no sense of humour, but that's okay since he knew every game I owned. He was travelling with his cousins, Wang Yao and Xiao Mei. Yao was a taller than Kiku and he was Chinese, and Mei-Mei was a cute Taiwanese girl.

Man! They were so awesome when we got a chance to slay some zombies with them. They were awesome with their katana's and daggers. Very good aiming, too.

The Frenchman sighed before cautiously looking into the cabin. We were a good 300 meters away from our car, since it just couldn't drive through these bushes, no matter how many times I say we could. Arthur got his knife ready. I felt a tug at my sleeve and whipped around, scared for my life. Moments of silence were met for awhile. It was just my brother. Matthew. He looked scared. I sighed and pulled him close, walking out onto the porch while our fathers check if the place was clear. I kept a look-out outside, make sure I don't spot an infected.

I heard a growl coming from inside, immediately, I looked back, hearing a short low scream. Then it stopped. The grip my brother was holding me at was tighter than a vice. I held him closer as we slowly made our way in.

"Good job, _papa_." I heard our English father say before walking in on them sharing a little kiss. Matthew and I scrunched our faces together, making a small whiny noise. Arthur laughed before slinking an arm around his waist.

Ever since this happened, the zombie apocalypse, dad and papa have never been more close. They spent their time with each other, and with us more. Making sure we never separate. I love this, but sometimes, I wished for it to be like the times before any of this happened. We were all on the verge of death, but we still managed to have time for each other.

Matthew and I worked on barricading the back door with what we found useful. It was a mess in here, dusty, and the floor creaked. Everything was scattered. Dad and Papa guarded outside while we did this. It was our turn to guard tonight, at least til 2 or 3 am in the morning. Then we'd have to wake up dad and papa, for their turn.

There was only one window in the kitchen area, and one in the family area. We managed to barricade the door with chairs. Flipped the table on it's side to cover the window. To say the least, it was darker in the kitchen now.

Matthew and I moved into the living room, there were doors, but we dared not to go in there. We'll save that for papa and dad. Dad walked into the cabin with a tarp. "We'll need this, right?" He looked over at me, his British accent deep. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. I was the leader in this group, I have more experience. From shooting games, and zombie games. I was quite proud of that.

He walked back out, after folding the tarp neatly and placing it on the floor. I looked around for something that could be useful for covering the larger window than the window in the kitchen. There was a couch, a coffee table, and a living chair. They weren't in place. The living chair was laying on it's side, a bit torn and ripped. The couch had some dried up blood smears on it, some of the fluff was sticking out. And the table wasn't even a table no more. The legs have been broken off. I picked one up and inspected it.

I looked over at my younger brother, who was looking at it curiously. "There were people here before us." I said with a smirk.

He shook his head at me. "Well no fucking shit." he muttered, my eyes widened. Did I just hear correctly? He picked up another leg and inspected it. "S-sorry about that.. But.. Do we have a knife... Or something to sharpen these?" He asked, I nodded walking out of the cabin and onto the porch. Dad and papa were sitting on the stairs, looking out.

"Hey dad.. Can we have a knife.. Or a machete might be better." I said, if I asked these things, the most likely answer would be no. Green eyes peered into my blues. I held up the stick I had in my hand and he nodded to the machete beside him. I looked down, it was just sitting there in between papa and dad. "Kay, thanks, bro!" I said and walked back in. I can hear the two talking outside. I gave Matthew the machete and watched him carve while I somewhat blocked the window.

In the time I did this, and believe me, it took long because I wasn't happy with it. Mostly because lots of sunset peered through. Matthew had carved two sharp sticks and walked around, poking things with it. "You know, you should put on some glo-"

Matthew gave a sharp intake of breath before whining loudly. "Owwie!" He cried out, he motioned his palm to me. In his palm, was a slim, tiny piece of wood that managed to get itself stuck in his flesh. I shook my head before pressing my fingers against it. He whined a bit more, "Alfred~! That hurts!" I smiled, he was just the cutest. He brought his palm to his face, inspecting it closely. Papa had rushed in, wanting to know what was going on.

He looked over at his younger son before tending to his hand. "Awe, my poor Matthieu, here, let papa take it out." I snickered, and then shut up when papa glared over his shoulder at me. What he was glaring at me for, I had no idea, mainly because there was two reasons that came with it. Laugh at my brothers pain, ha ha ha. Well, I know what resemblance papa and I have now. Mine is more mild, though. _Much more mild_. I heard Matthew whimper while papa pulled out the sliver. "Are there any more?" He asked him, I've seen Mattie shake his head. "Be more careful, oui?"

"Hm, oui." A small kissing noise was heard, papa kissed the palm of his hand before going back outside. Tears brimmed Mattie's eyes, I'll make that go away though. I smirked at him, the uneasy look on his face was just pure awesome. He wiped his tears off with the backs of his hands. I walked a bit closer and poked his sides. My smirk faltered when no reaction came. His eyes bored into mine. Well, that plan failed.

I took his hand and grabbed the back pack to head out. "Come on," I walked in front of our dads and set the backpack down. I unzipped the bag and rummaged through to find a map of America we had found on our way here. I looked it over. The three watched me, "We're in Utah." I said, the three giggled.

"Of course we are. We passed the sign hours ago."

"And we passed interstate 70 a few hours ago. We're still in the Fishlake National Forest, so if we keep staying on interstate 15, we'll reach Salt Lake City by tomorrow afternoon. If we leave after 6 am." I said, Matthew giggled at me.

"Since when do you wake up so early?" he smiled at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Arthur looked at me, "Actually, Alfred, it will only take less than three hours to get there." I put on a poker face.

"That's exactly what I said." with a smug grin, everyone scoffed. I looked at the map again, Interstate 15 passed by Nephi. "Let's stop by Nephi, and see if they have any food there." I said, "I'm dying of starvation!" I said dramatically. We all laughed along for a few seconds.

"Did you guys even check the cup boards?" Francis asked, I looked over at him, glancing back to Matthew. Who glanced at everyone of us.

Matthew and I bolted up back into the cabin and into the kitchen. We searched the cupboards, only finding dust. I sighed, my eyes trailed back to the door. We haven't checked in there, yet. "Hey, Mattie," He looked over at me, his gaze followed my eyes.

"Um.. Shouldn't we let dad and papa do that..?"I shook my head before walking to the door. I pressed my ear against it, no sound. Nothing. I took in a deep breath, before putting my hand on the rusty door knob. I looked back at Mattie, who was in position, looking so bad ass with his sharpened sticks, but frightened. I grabbed my Beretta pistol and cocked it as I opened the door slowly.

It was just a room. A small room. Bigger than a broom closet, no window. Just a small dark room. I put my gun down, and walked in. It was nice in here. Maybe dad and papa could sleep in here instead. Matthew got out of his position and walked in here. It had a safe secluded feel to it. It wasn't safe, though. There are possibilities that you could surround yourself with a million infected clawing at the door, demanding the rips of flesh and blood. It wouldn't be a pretty sight.

I don't own Hetalia.

I don't have a computer at the moment so updates will be rare until I can fix or buy a new computer. Hope you enjoyed, I'll be getting started on chapter 3 soon.

Review please, they're like, so awesome :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. :3

* * *

Matthew and I sat outside, not for the whole night. But for a bit of fresh air. We were sitting behind the huge window, but the dust was getting to us. It had been peaceful since our dads went to bed. There was a major yawn-fest Matthew and I were having.

"Dude. Seriously. Stop yawning." I smiled over at him. His mouth stretched wide open and consumed in as much air as he can before exhaling.

"I-I can't help it... You s-started it." he smiled, shying himself away. Tears welled up in my eyes as I opened my mouth wide once again.

"I'm serious.. How about we just not look at each other when we yawn?" Matthew turned away, and I could see his small figure trembling. A sigh escaped from him. My face was hurting from the yawning. The yawning did stop, but we just laid ourselves against each other. Transferring warmth. It was chilly out. Enough for our lips to be quivering.

"Do you think we would really make it there?" I heard his small voice say. I looked over at him.

"Of course we will. We're awesome as fuck, don't you know? We'll make it together." I wrapped my arm around him, resting my cheek against his head. We were headed for Juneau, Alaska. An isolated city that bordered Canada. Get there by water or air. We only found out about the area since Kiku, and his little gang. That's where he was headed, too, just a different route.

To get other survivors. There was a slim chance, but he would take it.

I sighed.

"We would, Mattie. Don't worry about it. Just worry about now." I said. We looked out onto the tree lines, only seeing tall silhouettes or trees, and black abyss. It was eery, creepy, not many noises were heard. It was quiet. "I guess we better get inside now, this is creeping me out now." I said.

"The stars are pretty." the other blond said, gazing up with far away eyes. "But I guess your right. For once." He chuckled lightly to himself. I nudged him in the side, making sure he walks in first. I looked back for a few more seconds. So quiet. I walked into the cabin, blocking the door. I made sure to do it quietly as I can, dad and papa were sleeping in the next room. Which was the kitchen.

My younger brother sat on the couch end and leaned against the wall, looking out the small space of window. We decided to use the tarp dad found to cover the window a bit. I sat on the couch, leaning against it and closing my eyes.

I wasn't falling asleep. No. I was just resting my eyes.

I woke up to sun rays hitting my face. There was a bustle of moving in my presence. Wait, what? I sat up quickly, looking around. Mattie, dad, and papa were packing up. Mattie had dark bags under his eyes. Realization hit my face.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Mattie!" I shouted. The three flinched, unaware of my being alive.

"N-no.. It's okay.. Nothing h-happened.." He fidgeted. I nodded, still feeling guilty. I will make up for it, though. Tonight, he will be the one who's resting all night.

"Language. And pack up, we're moving out asap." my dad tossed me my bag. I looked around, seeing what I could put in my bag. The tarp, and a two sweaters we had found on our way here. I grabbed the bright blue tarp off of the window and rolled it up. My mind was still a bit groggy, and I was swaying slightly.

I yawned for the first time that day, rubbed my eyes and shoved the sweaters in my bag. I zipped up and looked around once more. Nothing will be left behind. My family members looked around once more before moving out. We hiked down the hill and got to our car without being interrupted.

"We should just stay here. Haven't had any trouble here." I joked. Mattie smiled at my sense of humour.

"Hah. Right. We stay too long we will be in trouble." Arther chimed, scoffing. I shook my head, smiling at the ground. I opened the back seat door and hopped in, setting my bag on my lap. Matthew got in beside me, his bag was in the back trunk, so was dads. Except for our weaponry, of course. We had those at our sides.

Mattie snuggled up against me as Arthur hot wired the car to life.

"We don't have much gas left, so lets hope we at least make it to Nephi." Arthur said, I nodded, cuddling with Mattie, too. I heard him yawn and sigh, resting his weight against me, a sign that he was gonna close his eyes. I didn't mind though, he needed his rest. He turned out like a light.

We drove in the unfamiliar car.

We've seen two infected just straggling around in the open space. We did nothing about it, they were useless. Unless they could magically run, then that's when we would do something about it. Or if they became a threat. We just kept riding, occasionally cracking jokes, just as if this were a mere road trip.

"Let's name that one... Jason." I said, pointing to the left, the third one we'd seen all morning. We're on another road that Interstate 15. It was a few hundred feet away from the Interstate on the east. There was a turn up ahead and we would be in Nephi soon. Maybe another half an hour. Maybe less. But I could see small buildings that's just off into the distance from here. It was tiny, but it was a town.

Matthew had been sleeping for a little over two hours, now. The ride was taking much longer than I actually expected.

"Does every undead have to be male? I've seen others that were supposed to be female." Arthur said, Francis laughed.

"Of course, we'll name one Janine, then. It is such a beautiful name, non?" His laugh echoed through the car, along with the Brit's hollering over how much of a 'wanker' his husband is. On his face, was the most brightest smile ever.

We all laughed, feeling the car slow down.

"You piece of bloody shit!" Arthur hit the steering wheel with his hand, a big exhale coming from his throat. I've seen Francis put a hand on his knee out of the corner of my eye as I woke Mattie back to life.

"It is okay, mon Angleterre, we'll just foot the rest of the way. We're almost there, so it shouldn't be a problem." I smiled, looking at Mattie's confused face.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We have to get out of the car.." I said, he rubbed his eyes, nodding. Aw. He could be so cute when he's tired.

"O-okay.." He mumbled, getting ready to get out of the car. I stopped his carelessness. His face paused and then nodded, blushing slightly. He looked out of his window, seeing nothing but sand and few trees. He opened his car door and walked out. I followed swiftly, strapping my backpack on. Our fathers opened up the trunk and grabbed their backpacks and we headed north.

Mattie was slowing up every now and then, stopping to yawn and rub his eyes some more. At one point, I thought out carrying him on my back.

"You two, stay behind a little.." Dads voice broke out. I looked up a head, there were quite a few infected crowding around something. Dad and papa quickened their pace, we quickened ours, too, readying ourselves if they got into trouble.

* * *

"So you got a lock on them?" a voice spoke out.

"Yes, for the millionth time, bastard." an irritated voice broke out. A group of people were behind a few bushes, a sniper in said arms. He looked through, seeing the group of four head straight for a crowd. "They're stupid as fuck if they think two could handle those."

"Kesese!" a laugh echoed, "Keep an eye on who's who, then. Don't want no survivors being shot.. Again."

"Will you shut the fuck up. Your voice is making my ears bleed." said sniper who was keeping a lock on the infected.

"Aw~ Lovi~ Don't act like that. You're lucky we're still together, si?" Lovi ignored the people talking behind him. Or rather, Lovino Vargas, son of mafia boss. He watched out for the family of four.

"These guys are good.." He mumbled to himself, not intending for anyone to hear him. He watched as two males worked their way to kill the undead. He watched the two slash and whip around a long machete and butcher knives.

"Who are they?" an albino looked out from the bushes, watching the scene in front of him. It was far away, but his eyes were awesome.

"I don't know, bastard. How the fuck should I know? This is the first time I've ever seen them." Lovino sighed, putting his sniper down. "We don't need this." A Spanish male had his hands on the sniper, using the eye piece to have a good look at what was unfolding before his eyes. Two male blonds were behind watching the other two males giving high fives.

"Aw. How cute. We should go see them, si?"

"We don't need any more fucktards with us. We'd just cause a mob coming after us."

"Kesese~ Lovino, that's your mafia self talking."

"Right, well, we could at least meet with them." A large voice spoke out. He was aiding an Italian who had fallen sick. It wasn't anything major. Just a flu. "They look like they're headed towards Nephi, let's go meet with them." The large German blond hoisted the small Italian onto his back and trekked towards the town that was a little over a hundred feet away.

"Right." small 've's' were heard through out the walk there. The group hid behind corners, carefully walked around, making sure to not alert any of the infected. The five walked into an abandoned building they were previously in before seeing a moving vehicle suddenly stop.

They barricaded the main door with the shopping carts they had set aside to move out. It was a five story building. A clothes and grocery stop on the main floor, with many shopping carts and baskets. Three exit ways, one in the back, two on the sides, and the main entrance. The rest of the stories were destroyed offices and empty rooms.

The five walked up and up the stairs, Ludwig had to be careful of where he stepped, otherwise the wrong move would put him and his little Italian in trouble. They made it to a door that said 'Do Not Enter. Authorized Personnel Only.' Another sign just below that said 'Roof.' Ludwig set Feliciano on the blankets that was spread out onto the cemented floor. They almost never went down to the main floor unless they absolutely needed to.

The Spaniard, the self-proclaimed Prussian, and the grouchy Italian watched out for the four that were already onto the road that was the way into the town. Lovino walked the perimeter of the building, looking down to see if there were any walkers, runners, any form of undead life around. There was one he could see down the street. He didn't know if it was just one because other buildings were in the way, he couldn't have herds of zombies walking around in the direction of the sound. So he just left it.

"These fuckwads are taking forever. How close are they yet?" He grumbled out, crossing his arms across his chest, glaring at the strand of hair that annoyed him to no end bounce slightly.

"We could go and meet them instead.." Gilbert suggested, flipping a dagger and catching it gracefully. It was a parting gift he received from one of his brothers friends. Feliciano and Gilbert had two of them.

"Si! That would be a great idea, Gilberto." the Spaniard smiled, armoring a big loaded machine gun. Gilbert stood up, looking at his choices. An M16 rifle, a semi-automatic shotgun, an HK121, and an M2 machine gun. He chose the HK121, placing it in order, grabbing a few clips.

"Lovino, get the M2 in place and just watch for us." Lovino nodded, shrugging them away. He sat by his brother, mumbling curses to him.

Gilbert and Antonio walked to one side of the building where the escape ladders were. There were no living dead around in that area so they got on and descended downward.

"Bruder." Ludwig walked up to the two, placing the M2 on the corner. "There has been a change in positions." Gilbert nodded, frowning. He was hoping for a hug. He got onto the ladder, following the Spaniard. They both made it down safely and watched the ladder slide back up into place. Lovino or Ludwig would have to bring down the ladder again when they came back.

Quick and stealthy, they made it two blocks. There was a small group just walking about. Gilbert looked at the distance to other other side, looking back, his lifelong friend was ready.

"We're gonna have to run, just don't make a huge sound and we'll go by unnoticed." Gilbert said, Antonio nodded, watching Gilbert run across scott free. It was Tonio's turn and he was nervous. He peeked out of the corner, they were mindless. He ran across with ease. They could see the four just walking past the sign. They both jogged, waving to them. The two have seen them pointing and started sprinting over.

The two met up with them half ways.

"Hello." Gilbert looked at the four look a likes. They were all heaving and panting. "Any of you bitten or scratch marks or shit like that?" He asked, looking each other them over. A blond with glasses and bright blue eyes raised their hand.

"Flesh wound?" He lifted up his shirt to reveal a scar that has already healed.

"That's okay. Anyone else?" The four looked at one another, agreeing that they hadn't had any. "Follow us." Gilbert and Antonio lead the group back to their base.

"Exactly where are you taking us?" a loud voice asked.

"Shh. We're taking you back to our hide out. We have a couple more people there waiting for us." Gilbert said, eying the four again. "Just be quiet for awhile. There's a lot of them up ahead." The four blonds nodded, staying quiet for the next while.

They slowly walked up to a corner, Gilbert peeked out of the corner. He motioned everyone to follow. There weren't any on this street, there was one he could see up the next road. He couldn't use his gun so he got his dagger ready. They walked carefully to the street, it noticed them. That's when Gilbert aimed for the head. Blood gushed out, pieces fell. A low growl was heard from the dying. Gilbert peeked out and froze. He probably shouldn't have done that.

"Oh shit." growling, screeching, and moaning was heard on the entire block. The one who Gilbert had thrown a dagger at caught the herd of zombies they had to pass by earlier was well aware of their presence and started towards them.

"Everyone armed, get ready."

"Si~" Nods were shared.

They were prepared for the bloody massacre that was just about to be held before their eyes.

* * *

Here's another chapter for you guys. :3 I finally had a chance to get at a computer, and hopefully, next time I have access to one, another chapter would be done.

Yay~ The group was introduces. Originally, I was planning on introducing them in the next chapter, but what I had wrote out was a bit too short for my taste, so. Yeah.

Thought I'd end it right there for now. Next chapter will be the actual bloody massacre.

Hope you enjoyed, and review please. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

DC: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

The little mob stood in fear, watching the numerous dead look their way. They watched as a few started to run their ways, while others slowly walked or crawled their way. Arthur gripped his machete in hand and stood his stance, waiting for one to get closer. Or a few. Gilbert had his weapon ready to fire. He looked through the eyepiece, aiming for the heads. With multiple rounds firing, he shot as many as he could with one clip. With a rata-tata, from him and his companion Antonio, they gunned down several in one shot to the head. There was a few headed Matthews and Alfred's way, and they stood their stance, waiting for them to just come closer. Matthew looked behind, hearing a growl. His eyes locked on the forehead of each infected. He spun around, completely facing them and stabbed the sharp end of his stick into the eye. He winced as he felt the firmness of the skull cracking. He quickly pulled it out, aiming both his sticks the other two stragglers coming towards him. America, Had been aiming down his pistol on the zombies heads. Each falling down with a thump, occasionally falling in an awkward position.

Arthur had been chopping off the heads with his machete, deep crimson almost black blood splattered everywhere. Tiny little nerves sometimes dangled out from the neck. The green eyed male had stabbed one of the many who managed to run towards, in the for head. A low ugly groan that was once filled with liveliness to kill, was shut up in the instant when the sharp knife was butchered into his dead brains. Francis had been by his side, shooting the fuck out of each zombie that ran. He trusted in his husband to take a stab at the walkers. He had seen one run towards his boys and aimed his sight down and pulled the trigger. He gave his boys a smile and quickly got back.

Gilbert was in the middle of reloading his HK when one ran towards him. He looked like a deer in headlights. A few more steps, and- He looked down at the rotten flesh eating human with confusion. He looked to his side where Lovino was, a scope down sniper ready to aim. He gave a quick thumbs up before going back to reloading. Antonio had just finished his clip and was now reloading. He was quick to say the least. Each fire he pulled, ended up in a result of 7 zombies down. Gilbert had at least 8, on average, of course.

Just a few more, and they would be done. He looked behind his back, brainless human were running from behind. He whirled around, unleashing his gun on full automatic on these filthy creatures. The constant shooting must have lured them in, coming in from all sorts of directions.

"Let's head back now!" Gilbert screamed from the top of his lungs, to the new addition to their group. The four looked in their direction before finishing off the few that were still coming. Antonio was ready to head back, ready to run towards their little hide out. "Let's go!" He screamed, the four started to run towards them, Gilbert was motioning them to pass by him first. "C'mon.." He muttered to himself, locking his aim, shooting at the one who was the closest. He was gonna hold these guys off while their group runs to safety. When he saw that he was okay to run back, he turned his front facing the building. Seeing a few stragglers walking towards him he could easily dodge, he made past.

Francis had been the last one of his family to climb the ladder. Gilbert following closely behind. The French blond had made his way up, Arthur and Alfred hoisting him up. Matthew had been behind the two as they brought their father up. The albino was still fighting off the zombies that got too close for his comfort. The tall German blond looked over the edge, bringing out his hand.

"Come on, bruder!" he shouted, Gilbert looked up and grabbed onto the ladder. Ludwig had watched his older brother stomp his foot onto a zombies head that managed to have a grip onto his leg. The blond German watched his brother get free from the hold and quickly climbed up the ladder. The albino got up with a sigh and panted heavily. The blond German was quickly sliding the ladder up back into it's place. The groans of the zombies sent shivers down his back. Looking at one, he seen that it had moved its jaw, creating a cracking noise. Ludwig got back up and huffed out. His eyes scanned the four new people that have joined their group. he four were on the other side of the building, being looked over. Two of which were hugging. He smiled as the blond kissed the others forehead.

"So what do we do about them?" Lovino asked, glaring over to the group. He didn't have a reason to, he just did.

"I say we'd be awesome and let them join!" Gilbert interrupted. His eyes were fixated on the four. They hadn't had much human contact with anyone else. These people were the first in a few months.

"Bruder, we don't know if they're a threat to us, yet. We have to be cautious for now." Ludwig has interjected. Gilbert pouted, so unawesome, but his pout was. "We'll just let them stay for a few days, we're at risk enough already."

"Fine.. So unawesome."

"Ve~ I agree with Gilly, you should let them stay with us," The sick Italian looked up from the place he was sitting in. "They seem like nice people~"

'Ahem' They all looked up from their places to see a man with eyebrows the same equivalency, or more, of a caterpillar. "Well, glad to have you offering us a place to stay for a bit. Catch some shut eye. We'll be gone by tomorrow." The Englishman said, He walked back to his family, discussing where to go next. There were still groans from the dead down below.

"Uh, well, we should at least give them some food, they look like they haven't eaten in a while." the Prussian said, scratching his head.

"Hn, I guess you're right about that. Would you care to go bring them some supplies? You did volunteer." The blond had said, he was inspecting the four. It was a Kodak moment they were having. Two of which were cuddling, or one resting on an other's shoulder. One of the male had a stubble placed on his chin, while the other had violet eyes. Then there was the other blond, he was sitting next to the violet eyed male. Smiling and laughing. With the Englishman beside him, they were all smiling. Their jaws creating sound and words. It was quite the sight. He had smiled, they were a family. Just like the one he had right here with him.

"Ugh, do any of you want to come with me?" Gilbert looked over his teammates. His shoulders slumped down, begging to anyone with his eyes.

"Well, you could ask on of them, maybe they have preferred foods?" Ludwig nodded his head towards the family. Gilbert looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was right about that. The albino thought it over, staring the the pavement of the roof.

"Oi! I told you to stop!"

"You didn't~"

"Well I fucking did now," Gilbert looked over to his friend getting a bit too close to the angry little Italian. He chuckled, standing up. He felt his brothers eyes bore into him as he stalked over to the group of blonds.

"Yo. I'm going down there to get some food, you wanna join?" Gilbert looked at each of them, hoping one of them would take the offer with the albino.

"Of course, lad, mind if I ask what kind of supplies are down there?" The blond rummaged through his bag,

"Uh, there's food and a pharmacy down there..?" Gilbert said, though unsure, he knew there was food down there. His brother went to the pharmacy to get the medical equipment they needed.

"Oh, okay, Al, can you hand me that bag?" Arthur pointed to a bag which Francis carried, it hadn't been too full in a while. Purposely, Alfred gave Arthur the bag he hauled on his back, which was for medicine, syringes, painkillers, and the other necessities. "Oh don't be silly, Al, give me the other bag."

"Uh.. Are you sure about that?" Gilbert rolled his eyes at the two blonds, "I think we'll come along, just so you don't pick the wrong foods-"

"What he means is, we're really picky with foods-"

"Yeah! That's exactly it, remember those burgers? I mean they were awesome, I don't know who cooks it better, papa, or Mc-"

"Oh, shut your traps, if you want to come with me, that's just fine. No need for excuses." The whole family stood up, all wanting to go. Gilbert shrugged, amused. He walked towards the door that lead to the stairway.

"Idiot! You forgot this, bastard." Lovino threw an empty pistol at Gilbert, along with a few mags. Gilbert winked over at him, giving him a thumbs up. The Italian cursed to whoever would listen to him, for the potato bastard 2 to drop dead. Gilbert looked at the door, forgetting that it was chained. He quickly went to retrieve the key from Ludwig, then opened the lock. Chains clinked, making the small French-Canadian blond to flinch. He just wasn't expecting them to be loud.

The five walked cautiously down the stairs, expecting anyone just to slam themselves onto the doors, or fall from the ceiling or something. Though Gilbert just walked down completely unprepared. He was sure there wasn't anyone else in the building. It's been like that for awhile. Well, since they came here and wiped out the mass amounts of the rising dead. Before they moved out onto the roof, they blocked all doors with anything, the front door, it was stacked with shopping carts. Then there were two rows from one end, which was barricading the shopping carts from moving, to the opposite wall. Behind the shelves, it was just huge empty space. The two shelves that faced the middle, well, they were stacked with anything. Canned foods, junk, candies, and a few other things. Then, at the end, where the shelves meets the carts, two huge stacks of bottled waters.

There were other shelves, which had miscellaneous items that varied from food, to hair dye, to feminine products, to protection, to pregnancy tests, all the way down to the pharmacy desk. Which wasn't a long ways down. Maybe a few steps? Possibly.

"Have a look around, though I suggest going into groups. I'm just gonna stay here and patrol." Gilbert said, thinking in his head, what did they need at the moment? He thought to Feliciano, who was still sick from the rainstorm they were in last week. Maybe some vitamins. Or head ache relief. Gilbert stood in the middle of the intersection. It was like a four way street. One way, it was headed towards the door that lead to the roof and office rooms upstairs. One side, was the pharmacy needs, the other two were survival needs. Not every single survival equipment, though. This was a retail center, not a gun shop. There were a small handful of clothing articles.

When they got to this place, almost everything was gone. These halls of shelves were whats left of the store. Some of the empty spaces, were clothes hangers.

"Yo, look, water! C'mon, Mattie!" Alfred took Matthew's hand and raced down towards the shopping carts. Gilbert smiled as Arthur began to spat at them to be more careful. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" Alfred greedily opened a case of bottled water and handed one to Matthew, who politely thanked and took. Gilbert looked to one side, seeing the blond with wavy hair looking in the foods isle. The Englishman, he was looking through the medicine. Gilbert walked down towards the Briton.

"There are more supplies in the back," Gilbert said, nodding his head towards the door behind the pharmacists registration desk.

"I don't think we need anything else," Arthur looked down in his hands. Bandages, gauze, ointment, painkillers, and head ache relief pills.

"Alright, just let me know when you want something that you don't see. Chances are, it might be in the back." Gilbert walked back down the isle, placing himself in the middle of the crossed isles. He looked back onto the two who were grabbing food items off the shelf.

This turned out to be a good field trip.

Gilbert watched the two, smirking to himself. They look like they haven't seen food in a while. He walked down the isle, he guessed water wouldn't hurt anyone up there. "You guys can take one case, we still have a bit more to stalk on. Idiots took all the soda. Hope they know that it eventually expires." Gilbert muttered, grin plastered on his face. Alfred chuckled, all the while Matthew smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly, walking back towards the water for his family. Matthew grabbed the case that had four bottles missing.

"Did you need any help carrying that? I mean, come on, you still have to walk up those flights of stairs." Matthew looked hesitant at first, watching the tall albino grab one case. "I'll carry it up for you." The blond bit his lip before setting the case on top of the other.

"Thanks, again," he smiled, walking back towards his older brother, helping him carry the items he picked out. Francis and Arthur were already in the middle, waiting for the three. They all headed upstairs without any problems.

Once they reached the roof top, Feliciano was laying his head in Ludwig's lap, fast asleep. Lovino was looking down the ledge, in disgust at the dead. Their hands were raised, clawing at the wall. Some fingers managed to loose the nails, blood streaming down the fingers. It made something churn in his stomach. Blood wasn't really his thing. Gilbert set down one of the cases where the four originally were, and brought the other case to his little group.

"How did it go?" Ludwig looked up from the ground. His fingers were running through the soft, auburn hair of Feliciano.

"It was awesome." Gilbert said, shrugging. "They were good company." He still thought that they should stay. He looked over to the four, Arthur was already packing away the items they had brought up. Francis was, too. The other two however, were drinking their waters and trying to figure out how to open their can of fruits. Gilbert looked over to his younger brother, "Do we have any can openers or something?" the German gave him a confused look.

"Of course not,"

"Well, do you think there would be one downstairs?"

"This is a retail store, Gilbert. I think they would have one." the blond stated.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any while we were arranging it down there." Gilbert argued back. Thinking back two weeks prior, when they first had claimed this building. It was a huge wreck. Shelves laid down across the room, items on the floor, a few limbs here and there. It was such a havoc.

"That's because we weren't looking for anything like that at that moment," Gilbert stood up again, ready to go back down and scan the isles for anything to open a can. "You aren't going alone, are you?"

"Well, someone has to, so why not awesome?" Gilbert gave his brother a smug look. Looking over to the four who had their eyes on him. They all minded their own business after a few moments of staring.

"Just be careful, ja?"

"Ja, of course, mein kleiner bruder," The albino casually walked back towards the unchained door and swiftly back down the stairs.

Back on the roof, Antonio saw Gilbert go down by himself. The Spaniard got up and trailed after him, friends gotta stick out for each other, right? Antonio managed to catch up to Gilbert, who was scanning the items on the shelf.

"Gilbert," Antonio cheered, causing Gilbert to jump out of his skin. "Need any help looking for something?" The Spaniard looked at the shelf Gilbert was looking at. Kitchen cutlery. The tanned males head cocked to the right, why would he look in this isle? He looked at all the assorted silvers. A few spoons, forks, and knives. Well, there weren't that many knives, if any, it's mostly butter knives. They lacked in sharp knives.

"I'm looking for a can opener of some sort," Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek, he was wasting time here, he couldn't see many in the small stash they supported. He grabbed a couple of knives, hoping one of them would suffice, until he found a can opener. Or something to open a can with. He picked out a few forks and spoons. There were lots of those types, in bags, plastic cutlery. He couldn't find anything, so he went back up to the roof top with silvers. Antonio looped the chain through, but didn't lock it. He didn't know if anyone else was gonna decide to go downstairs again.

Gilbert walked towards the blonds, staring out into the small city. It was still daylight, maybe around 4 or 5 in the evening. The sun was still warm. They moved inside when it got too cold at night, and had slept in the office rooms on the top floor. The red eyed male knelt down, placing the knives, forks and spoons in front of them. "I couldn't find anything to open the cans with,"

"Well, that's quite fine, thank you," The blond green eyed male looked over to his small family, expecting them to offer their thanks. Though, two of which were busy trying to pry open a can with a sharp knife, "Al, Matt," The two looked up when they heard their names being called.

"Oh! Thanks, dude, really appreciate it," Gilbert nodded, smirking, watching their job. They've only managed to make dents in the can.

"Merci beaucoup," Gilbert looked at the sincere smile the small blond was giving him, he smiled back, standing up and walking back to his brother. He sat down beside him, leaning his back on the ledge. The sun was shining in the corner of his eyes, slowly falling into the horizon.

They made it another day. He didn't want to know what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_Translations; _  
_German:_  
_Ja = Yes, Yeah, Okay_  
_Mein kleiner bruder = My little brother_

_French:_  
_Merci beaucoup = Thank you very much._

AN: An updaaate~ A much longer one, too. Welp, hows everyone doing? I wasn't hoping to get this out today, but, at last, I did. Worked all evening on it, reaching my 3000 word count. At 3170 words, not including the AN and DC.

Alright, with the story. They made it another night, yay~ What will the next day bring? OoOOO I don't know. o-o Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up maybe this month or next month. Also, how was the scene? The first scene, I don't know how I feel about it, I wa a bit stumped how I would word everything, rather that just making a little comic in my head (I wish I was that good of a drawer, cause I really wanna read this in comic form, ha)

Okay, so with the characters, I'm making them a bit OOC, but you know what, I think that if an apocalypse of some sort _did_ happen, it would change a person, egotistic or not. Though I will try my best for them to be in character.

Alright, I feel that this AN is getting way too long for my tastes, so I will let you all go. **Reviews are encouraged, :D**


End file.
